


Queen of the Darkness

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - Good villain(s), First Age, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ungoliant wants what Melkor promised her, and will take it by force if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

You can try to run, dark one, but you cannot escape. I will get what is mine. You hide the things you promised me. You hold the light. The last light from the trees. I will find them though. You can count on that. You have promised me this. The light. You promised me I would never be hungry again.

The bright people called you “Morgoth”, the black foe, dark lord, and yet, they have been deceived. There is no lord of the darkness, only a Queen. I created it. I have devoured the light, and the darkness is mine. All shall tremble before the darkness. Including you. 

_“Dost thou desire all the world for thy belly? I did not vow to give thee that. I am its Lord.”_

But you did. You vowed to give me the stars in _your very hands_. I see them now. Clenched into fists behind your back, hiding what you know I seek. You believe you can trick me, to overpower me with the will of your mind, but you are weak. I am more powerful than anything you can imagine. I grow with each passing day. I have surpassed all of your creatures, and I am a Queen. You are small. I will break you. And I will have what you promised me. I am hungry. 

_“Yea, with both hands you shall give it.”_

You give me the treasures from Formenos, grudgingly, as if it pains you to loose each one. I devour them, and the blackness thickens. But they do not satisfy me. They are small, and I am hungry. I need the light that burns you. Yes, I know you have it. I see the subtle twitches of your face as you try not to wince in pain. You don’t want me to know what you’ve hidden. You want this for yourself. But they are mine. You cannot deceive me. But do not fear the light, dark one, fear the darkness, and fear me. 

The blackness has become thick and suffocating now. You feel it closing in on you. My web surrounds you. You are trapped, and I will have what I was promised. You see a new meaning of darkness, as this is blacker and darker than anything that Arda has ever seen before. I am the Queen of the darkness. You will fear me. I move in on you. I will get what is mine. I am so very hungry. And then you do something that pleases me. You cry out. 

There is a tone of desperation in your voice that makes me swoon. I feel so powerful. The darkness folds around me like a cape, and while it oppresses you, it feeds me. I can do anything. The darkness obeys me, and me alone. I move forward, knowing just how to get what I want from you. Just a bite, and not only will you be quiet, but you won’t be able to fight me either. I _will_ have what’s mine. You promised me. But as I move in, I hear a sharp crack, and a flash of light strikes at my web. 

Flame. It ruins all that I have worked to build. Your creatures, they attack incessantly, tearing away at the darkness that envelops us. I am no longer pleased, as I see what your cry has done. You have called the flame shadows, and they will work to save you. I go for your hands, still determined to get the light. It is mine after all. But a searing pain strikes my back. _It burns._ They are breaking through my web. My darkness is destroyed. I turn and run. You have cheated me. 

Deep beneath the earth I breed, to this very day. You are too frightened to seek me out, for you know I am ready for you. You know you cannot match me. You learned that long ago. This is my kingdom, and the darkness obeys only me. And yet, I am still hungry. It claws at my belly, this need for the light I was promised. You have cheated me, dark one, and soon you will pay. _Yea, with both hands._


End file.
